bzpepicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Za'gnok
Za'gnok is a Non-Elemented Tjuun in the Expanded Multiverse Aethion. Formerly a leader of the Red Skull clan on Warzone, Za'gnok was banished and sent to Promathus, where he built a large business for himself. He was the brainchild of Project SkyBlue, and paid the Alarist Scientific Experiments Association to test the project. Biography Early Life Za'gnok was spawned on Barrawahi in the Year 78, and found himself among a small clan of soldiers called the Lost Warriors. The Lost Warriors were a group of renegade soldiers from various different clans who fought under the belief that order could come to Barrawahi only when the six main tribes were gone. Za'gnok proclaimed that they would not be able to fullfill their vision with their few numbers, but was ignored by the Warriors' arrogant Glatorian leader Jastrel. During a skirmish with Rockfoot on Black Rock Falls in the Year 90, Jastrel was injured and unable to move. When Za'gnok found him, the Glatorian pleaded for aid. Za'gnok breifly considered killing his superior, but was not brave enough, and resulted in helping Jastrel recover. One year later, Jastrel was killed by a group of Rock Lions that attacked their camp. In the after math of the attack, Za'gnok proclaimed himself leader of the Lost Warriors, and began a campaign of merciless ambush strikes on the other tirbes. In one of these battles, the Last Warriors attacked a Hand of Faith supply convoy. During the skirmish, Za'gnok would kill every HoF warrior in the convoy single-handedly, without any help form his fellow soldiers. After that battle, Za'gnok's reputation grew steadily, and fell under the interest of the Red Skull. Red Skull In the Year 108, Za'gnok and the Lost Warriors were captured by Red Skull during a failed ambush. Za'gnok was forced to watch as all of his soldiers were slaughtered by the Red Skull, and was thrown into a dungeon with no food or water. After two weeks imprisoned, the Red Skull leader, a Makuta called Xharak, allowed Za'gnok to be released as a warrior fighting for them. Za'gnok grudgingly agreed, seeing his freedom as another opportunity at greatness. Za'gnok helped won the Red Skull many battles, and he slowly rose up the ranks of the clan, but under the watchful eye of his commander. Early in the Year 159, Za'gnok was assigned to train a new Glatorian recruit. After two years of brutal tests and training, the Glatorian became one of Red Skull's top fighters, and called himself Deadlock. Clan Leader In the Year 160, Red Skull attacked Brethren at Black Rock Falls, and Za'gnok was assigned to lead the mission under Xharak himself. While Za'gnok cut through Brethren warriors, he noticed Xharak dueling the Brethren commander. The warrior landed a near-fatal strike on Xharak, leaving him incapacited. Za'gnok then attacked the commander, killing him with a stab through his heart. A mirror of the events seven decades ago, Xharak commanded Za'gnok to help him and bring him back to the base. However, Za'gnok saw the opportunity at triumph, and denied. Xharak told Za'gnok that he would never be fit to lead. The Tjuun replied in the negative and executed his commander, becoming the leader of Red Skull. Banished After twenty years under Za'gnok's rule, many of the clan's warriors grew tired of the Tjuun's habit of long speeches and and undecisive battles. In retaliation, a Skrall named Carniv gathered a small group of fellow soldiers to overthrow Za'gnok. While the Tjuun killed most of the warriors during the revolt, he was defeated by the Skrall. Instead of killing their former leader, Za'gnok was sentenced to banishment into the wastelands of Barrawahi. Stripped of his weapons and Red Skull armor, Za'gnok wandered the wastelands for months until he came across the Brethren clan base. Allowing himself to be captured, Za'gnok was beaten and taken to the Brethren commanders. He pleaded to be taken off Warzone, and asked for use of their Totem in exchange for Red Skull battle tactics. The Brethren leaders shunned Za'gnok for going against Clan Honor, but found it amusing that a warrior would want to go to a industry like Promathus. While they decided, Za'gnok was imprisoned, where he met a Glatorian guard named Caih, who had been to Industrial before. He taught Za'gnok the best ways to swindle himself up to the top, including the wealth of working with Alarist's crime ring. Caih also informed him of Alarist's studies of the Olmak Effect, planting ideas of what would eventually be Project SkyBlue into Za'gnok's mind. The Brethren leaders eventually granted Za'gnok access to the Olmak Totem, but on the condition that he never return. The Tjuun agreed, and made his new life on Promathus. Industrialization On Promathus, Za'gnok quickly took Caih's advice and began to build a formidable business. He made an alliance with a fellow Tjuun named Tek'din, and they started the Za'Tek Corporation, a business that managed the production of very small industries on Promathus. One of these mini-industries developed Piraka-11 Bluespace Zamors, which took the extremely unstable energy and formed it into Zamor spheres. Eventually, Za'gnok contacted the Alarist Underground upon Caih's suggestion. He set up several crimes that would fuel money to both him and the Underground. He also forged ties with Ko-Clysmax's Ice King, using a King's Advisor named Reizn as his personal agent and often assassin Starting the Dream In the Year 200, Za'gnok began to form plans of the domination of Aethion. He realized that his business partner, Tek'din, would only get in the way of his plans. He set up a hovercraft "accident" which seemingly killed the Tjuun (as well as everyone on the craft). With his partner out of the way, Za'gnok started working on his master plans. He looked deep into the studies of the Alarist Scientific Research Association, and was even granted access to the top-secret laboratories. He was particularly interested in the Olmak Effect, looking into the works and theories of the deceased physicist Koohre, who theorized ways to control the Effect until his disappearance in 114. By the Year 300, Za'gnok's plans were nearly complete. As he prepared to put them into action, Za'gnok found himself the target of an extremely complex assassination attempt, which involved the Bounty Hunter's Guild and a rival business. The uprising nearly took Za'gnok's life on several occassions, but his near-impossible survival convinced him that he was destined to put his plans to action. However, due to his injuries, Za'gnok's plans would be delayed another century. Project SkyBlue By the time Aethion's fourth century came around, Za'gnok was ready to initiate his plans. During the next few decades, Za'gnok would continue to come out with new Bluespace weaponry that not only gave him lots of money, but helped build his fame in Aethion. Using his ties with the Alarist Underground, he used agents such as the Vortixx Raksha and the Steltian Rehjar to set up situations that would test possible subjects. He also worked closely with ASRA, employing multiple scientists to his cause. In the Year 456, Za'gnok met with ASRA's Ko-Matoran Head Scientist Siron. He explained his plans of a being that would control Bluespace, which could solve many of Aethion's problems. Siron at first rejected Za'gnok, not believing the Tjuun's claims. After some pursuation, however, Siron agreed to work on the project. In the decade or so that followed, Za'gnok travelled to Clysmax, where he purchased a mini-fragment that once belonged to a very wealthy individual. He renamed the fragment Za-Clysmi and relocated his operations to the fragment. An Uneasy Alliance At the start of the Year 469, Za'gnok was confronted by the Izumal Agents known as the Twins in his palace on Za-Clysmi. They informed Za'gnok that the leaders of Izumal have taken notice of his plans, and are willing to offer him assisstance, on the condition that any progress made must be directly forwarded to them. Za'gnok attempted to refuse, but the Twins went back and stated that it was not a request. They added that if there were no results in four months, Za'gnok, being a threat to Aethion otherwise, would be taken. Finding a Subject In the Year 469, Za'gnok was summoned to an Alarist Underground meeting place by his agent Rehjar. The Steltian informed Za'gnok of Raksha's capture by the APAA, and gave him a holofile of one of the Agency's prime officers: a gifted Toa of Shadows named Iranu. Impressed by the Toa's reputation, Za'gnok demanded him set up for capture as his test subject. He was later contacted by Siron on Promathus that the ASRA had agreed to Za'gnok's project, and the AAG had taken minor interest in him. Za'gnok did not want the government to be involved, but acknowledged the Matoran's report. Za'gnok returned to the ASRF, where Raksha had set up a prison riot that left the blame on Iranu. The Toa had been falsely arrested and brought to Siron's laboratory for the project. Siron apprehensively explained the situation to an extremely irritated Iranu, but was reluctant to reveal the riskiness of the experiment itself. Za'gnok grew impatient, but Iranu suddenly and violently refused the offer. Za'gnok replied that he wasn't being offered, and Iranu attempted to escape. Za'gnok tried to stop him, but the Toa escaped via a Jetrax. He ordered Iappreo, the APAA commander, to capture Iranu alive. The Jetrax was shot down by an APAA Skopio, but Iranu himself had disappeared. Za'gnok berated Iappreo for his failure, and went back to reevaluate his plans. The Plan Comes Together He was soon contacted by Reizn, who informed him that Iranu had been located on Atohune. He also revealed that an Izumal Titanmorph had been seen before Iranu disappeared, concluding that the pilot must have teleported Iranu to the Olmak Totem. Za'gnok was angry that the Agents would interfere before his deadline, but decided not to worry about it further. He ordered Reizn to go to Atohune and capture Iranu by all means necessary. He would later learn that Reizn failed in taking Iranu and was killed, but not before wiping out every villager in Iranu's tribe, causing an influx of spawnings across the Multiverse. Za'gnok then contacted the bounty hunter Vroxx, and hired him to eliminate the APAA agent Mahkii, who was travelling on a ferry at the time. Vroxx at first declined, but Za'gnok reminded him that he had a debt to pay, and the bounty hunter accepted. Vroxx not only apparently eliminated Mahkii, but caused the entire ferry to crash into BZ-Koro's Deathrock Shore. Za'gnok was pleased with the results. The New Subject Za'gnok soon returned to the ASRF after discovering that Iranu's ally, a Glatorian warrior from Warzone, had also been captured. Za'gnok summoned Siron and ordered the Glatorian to be the new prime subject. When the Glatorian awoke on the lab table, Za'gnok was delighted to discover that it was his old apprentice, Deadlock. Deadlock accused Za'gnok of betraying Clan Honor, but the Tjuun replied that he no longer cared for honor. He ordered Siron to begin the process, full power. Siron, finally realizing Za'gnok's true plans, boldly refused. But when Za'gnok held him at gunpoint, the Matoran was forced to proceed. The Bluespace was successfully infused within Deadlock, but it overloaded the organic's systems and rendered him unconscious. Za'gnok, ecstatic that him plan had come together, ordered Deadlock be transported to Za-Clysmi for further experiments. Trouble in the Air Deadlock was loaded into a self-regenerating Kiril-forged canister, due to the properties of the energy constantly surrounding his body, and carried by a Kohu-class LAAT to Za-Clysmi. Siron, sickened by his actions, attempted to escape, but Za'gnok refused to grant him freedom and took him prisoner. On the way to Za-Clysmi, Deadlock awoke in his canister. Distraught by his newfound powers, Deadlock lost control and burst from the canister, severely damaging the Kohu. Za'gnok ordered his Vo-Matoran pilot to fire the red lightning at Deadlock, but they did not harm him. Deadlock, acting on instinct alone, began to lash out at Za'gnok's craft. Before he could demolish it entirely, Vroxx appeared in his Jetrax, taking Deadlock by surprise and caught him in a tractor beam. Za'gnok leapt from the burning Kohu as it plunged to the Core, grabbing on to Vroxx's Jetrax. Vroxx remarked that the Vo-Matoran was still in the Kohu, and smiled when Za'gnok carelessly acknowledged. Preparations Safe in his palace, Za'gnok ordered Deadlock be put in the storage building and Siron under house-arrest in his mobile lab. While resting in his Observation Tower, Za'gnok was confronted by Vroxx, who demanded payment. Za'gnok politely reminded the hunter that he had not been hired to save him, and now his debt was repayed. Vroxx agreed with grudging admiration, and then asked what would happen next. Za'gnok replied that he had something in mind for him. After Vroxx had left, Za'gnok was confronted by the Twins. They remarked that Za'gnok was expecting them, to which the Tjuun claimed he summoned them. The Twins informed him that their superiors were becoming impatient and expected results. Za'gnok told them that he was nearing completion, and would get back to them soon. The Twins then gave Za'gnok a cryptic warning and left. Endgame Za'gnok soon discovered that Iranu had returned to Alarist and gathered a strike force to take out Za'gnok and stop his plans. As the strike force approached, Za'gnok ordered Vroxx, who was placed in command of a squad of Ice Fighters from Ko-Clysmax, to intercept the group. The air battle was relatively short, but it ended with most of the Ice Fighters destroyed and Vroxx nowhere to be found. Iranu's strike force had landed on the landing pad and taken out the defenses, and began to breach the palace. Za'gnok ordered a squad of Omega Drones to intercept the small group, buying time for him to confront Siron and undergo the same process that Deadlock had succeeded, putting his grand plan into action. The fusion process worked the same, only this time Za'gnok's more bio-mechanical frame and strong will allowed him control over the mass energy. As a test of his newfound abilities, Za'gnok vaporized the entire lab, then proceeded to horribly and agonizingly mutate Siron with his powers, then sending the Matoran plummeting to the core of Clysmax. Satisfied with the results, Za'gnok proceeded to confront Iranu once and for all. He found Iranu and his allies in his domed planning chamber, where they had finally realized the extent of his plan. The mutant Toa Vraxan attacked first, but the Tjuun simply batted him away, leaving him with severe electrical burns. Enraged by the fall of his friend, Trigger unleashed his impressive firepower on Za'gnok, only for the Tjuun to shrug it off and vaporize the Agori with a simple touch. Za'gnok recognized Raksha as the Vortixx aiding Iranu, but was too blinded by power to care. "Raksha" was convinced by Iranu to take Vraxan to safety, leaving only him and Za'gnok to fight. Za'gnok's Defeat The Tjuun taunted Iranu, toying with him and barely using any effort to fight. As the duel went on, Iranu began to weaken, and Za'gnok realized that he was unwillingly draining the Toa's life force. Iranu, however, continued to fight, succeeding in blinding Za'gnok, but only weakened the Tjuun's patience. Za'gnok overpowered Iranu, sending the Toa collapsing to the ground. Before he finished his enemy, Za'gnok inquired as to why Iranu refused to accept the power he could have had. Iranu weakly replied that one being cannot possibly weild such a power, and will be consumed by it. Za'gnok refused to accept the statement, claiming that power is something you earn. Just as he began to kill the Toa, he was struck in the back by a Zamor sphere, fired by a now power-drained Deadlock. The strange pink liquid oozed over Za'gnok's body, draining him of the power that he had dreamed for years. Now powerless, Za'gnok attempted to lash out at Iranu, but a carefully-placed punch from none other than his former business partner Tek'din took him down. The tables turned, Za'gnok had now fallen to the tip of Iranu's blade. Iranu, his own life force restored, informed Za'gnok of a teaching that Tihzar had once told him, that the most powerful control their own power, and those seeking it from greed will be consumed by it. Iranu added that he finally understood what it meant. Za'gnok told Iranu to kill him, an honorable way to end it. However before Iranu could decide, the Agent Twins arrived at the news of Za'gnok's failure. The Twins proceeded to imprison Za'gnok in a nanite sphere despite the Tjuun's desperate cries and pleas. However, before he was competely sealed in the sphere, Za'gnok transmitted a mysterious vision into Iranu, part of it seeming to hint at the location of Siboto, Neyo, and Mahkii, beings that Za'gnok had not been known to have previously met. Za'gnok was presumably taken with the Twins to Izumal. His fate remains unknown. Abilities and Traits Spawned in the harshness and brutal Barrawahi and trained to fight by his clan, Za'gnok quickly lost any care or compassion he might have had. As a warrior for both the Lost and Red Skull, Za'gnok was brutal and merciless in battle. As Red Skull leader, Za'gnok attempted to rally his troops using speeches, but the warriors did not care for his words, and were only eager to fight. While he won many battles, Za'gnok's relatively few losses hit hard in the clan, leading to his eventual banishment. As the co-founder of Za'Tek Industries, Za'gnok clashed often with his partner Tek'din, who often spoke against the use of Bluespace weaponry. While Za'gnok softened up a bit to hold a well-recieved public image, he would still spar with Tek'din (who knew little of his past) and routinely cut down prototype Omega Drones to fuel his warrior nature. As a Tjuun, Za'gnok possessed immense physical strength and high intelligence, making him an excellent military tactician. He preferred to remain elementally ambiguous, relying on his strength and intelligence to win his battles. When he infused himself with the power of Bluespace, he was able to maintain control over himself and his incredible powers, unlike the inexperienced Deadlock. The power of Bluespace would theoretically allow him to virtually control the multiverse itself, but Za'gnok never had a chance to test this ability. He instead relied on the destructive abilities of the energy, as well as his ability to drain life and sense beings and objects through the Multiverse. Weapons and Tools Za'gnok always carried his original Warrior's Blade, even through his time as Red Skull leader. He used it less often on Promathus, instead relying on his own modified Piraka-11 Bluespace Zamor and his natural abilites for defense (and occassionally offense). Trivia *Za'gnok's name derives from the Tjuu words za and gnok, meaning "the unbound", or "the ultimate" when together. *Za'gnok was entered into the Expanded Multiverse Denizens Contest, and made it to the Semi-Finals. *The vision that Za'gnok apparently gave Iranu was not a normal ability of him or his species. Category:Characters Category:Villains